


An Unforgettable Date

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Undyne was strong! She could wait, and in the mean time, she could show off, too!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This contains omorashi! If you don't know what that is, please look it up before continuing to see if that's something you're interested in.

Undyne would never admit that she was nervous about something like this. She was head of the Royal Guard, risking her life every day to keep the Underground safe…but she didn’t go on dates often. Or ever, really. And she probably wouldn’t have been going on one today if Papyrus hadn’t set the two of them up. Undyne had to give him credit: He was a good friend, and was much more personable than her. If it wasn’t for him by her side most of the time (usually when she didn’t exactly want him there), she’d probably just scare everyone away and have no friends. 

She looked in the mirror, fixing the scarf around her neck. She wasn’t good with fashion either. Papyrus had also picked out the outfit for her yesterday: a white tank top, a black leather jacket, jeans, and a red scarf. He’d complained about how all of Undyne’s clothes were so plain, but he hadn’t had a response when she’d mentioned that any clothes that weren’t easy to move in weren’t practical for her. She had a black bag over her shoulder, and inside, she’d made sure to stick two water bottles. She’d insisted on picking Alphys up at her lab before they went out to eat, even though she tended to get overheated very quickly whenever she went to Hotland. Alphys had seemed worried about it on the phone, so Undyne was all the more insistent on doing it, mostly to prove that she could. The only time that overheating had been a serious problem was when she wore her armor in Hotland, which she now knew to avoid doing at all costs. That was fine, though, she could fight without it.

And, after a (not-so) quick phone call with Papyrus, she was off. And, as she’d expected, as soon as she got to Hotland, she was beginning to overheat. She took her jacket off, draping it over her arm, and opened one of the water bottles, drinking from it. By the time she’d gotten to Alphys’s, she’d finished both, and she was a bit impatient as she knocked on the door, just wanting to get out of the heat. By this point, she’d taken both her jacket and scarf off, and hadn’t stopped her tank top from riding up to her waist. She hadn’t thought much of any of this, because it was at least letting her cool off somewhat, but as soon as Alphys opened the door, the smaller girl was blushing and stammering and staring at her. That was definitely not how Undyne had wanted the date to start, but Alphys, after recovering from the minor shock, did invite her in and offer her a glass of water. Undyne was glad to oblige, as it got her out of the heat and into the air-conditioned lab for a bit. She ended up downing several glasses of water, because Alphys kept offering, and any excuse to stay inside for a little longer was fine with Undyne. 

The two of them ended up just sitting and talking for a bit, and eventually, once Undyne’s body temperature returned to normal, they decided to head out. Undyne never bothered with putting her jacket and scarf back on, just leaving them at Alphys’s, because they’d probably end up back there anyway. However, Alphys made sure that both of Undyne’s water bottles were full again before they left.

Walking through Hotland a second time, Undyne downed another water bottle, but after they got back to Waterfall and closer to the dump, she was finally at a normal temperature again. She also felt her bladder filling up, and she wondered why the fact that this could have been a problem didn’t cross her mind sooner. Probably because whenever she went through Hotland, she usually ended up spending time at Alphys’s place, so she didn’t have to worry about it. She also didn’t usually have that much to drink, but she figured she’d be fine. There were better things to focus on. Alphys looked beautiful, wearing a dress similar to the ones that Undyne was used to seeing in anime that they watched together. The dress suited her well. The dump, actually, was also something nice to focus on. The two of them both found something peaceful and unique about being there. However, there was also the constant sound of running water in the background, which wasn’t helping, and it was only half an hour into their date that Undyne was trying to think of a way to convince Alphys that they should return to her place soon. Nothing came to mind. Realistically, she could probably just tell Alphys what was wrong, and Alphys would understand and they could go, but Undyne wouldn’t do that. She hated seeming weak in front of anyone, and she knew how attached Alphys was to social media, so Undyne worried that it would get out to someone else.

So, she decided to do the opposite. She’d make it into a challenge for herself. That wasn’t unusual for her. Whenever she was tired, she’d place bets with herself about how long she could hold out, and this was just the same. She wasn’t going to ask to leave, and she wasn’t going to let Alphys know what the problem was. She was going to get through the entire date because she was strong and she could do it.

And, luckily for her, Alphys didn’t notice. They walked around, holding hands and talking about whatever came to mind. They looked at the water. Alphys talked about upgrades for Mettaton that she was working on, and Undyne talked about being the head of the Royal Guard, and how often she trained to stay in shape. She wowed Alphys with the fact that she often ran several miles in her armor. The date was definitely going well, and other than being a bit more tense than usual, Undyne gave no sign about her rapidly filling bladder, which was now digging into the waistband of her pants.

“What’s that?” Alphys asked, as part of a conversation died down. She pointed to something green and shiny at the top of one of the piles of garbage.

Undyne squinted a bit, tilting her head. “I….can’t tell. I’ll go see!”

“You’re going to…climb that? What if you fall?” Alphys squeezed her hand a bit tighter.

What a perfect opportunity to impress her! Though, Undyne wasn’t particularly patient, and probably would dislodge several items from the pile just from trying to run up it as quickly as possible… Oh well. It was garbage. It’s not like anyone was going to care. “I won’t!” Undyne assured, tugging her hand away and flashing a smile. Then, she went over to the pile and began to climb it, nearly losing her footing several times. This was made much more difficult by her full bladder, and a few times, she had to stop because she honestly worried that she was going to wet herself. In front of Alphys. That wasn’t a fear that she’d thought about before, but honestly, that would be mortifying.

She got to the top, and triumphantly picked up the green object…which was just a broken bottle. The reflection from the nearby water just made it appear to be glowing. She turned it over in her hands a few times, before holding it up for Alphys to see. “It’s just a bottle!” She yelled down from the pile, before tossing it away. 

“T-That’s okay! Just come back down! It doesn’t look safe up there!” Alphys returned.

Undyne chuckled and began to climb down, trying again to ignore the jolts of urgency that came from her bladder as she descended. Alphys was cute when she worried, even though she clearly had no reason to worry!

But then, Undyne heard something crack under her feet, and suddenly the discarded board that had been supporting the majority of her weight snapped in two, which sent her tumbling down the mountain of trash. She managed to curl herself into a ball to avoid any serious injury, but still felt something scrape against the outside of her forearm before she hit the rocks at the bottom.

Then, Alphys ran over, splashing through puddles and kneeling down beside her. “Ooh, are you okay? I knew it wasn’t safe for you to- Oh! Undyne, you’re bleeding!” 

Undyne sat up, now muddy and confused. She examined her arm, confirming that she was, indeed, bleeding. It wasn’t horrible, she’d had worse happen, but it was definitely something that should probably be tended to soon, especially considering that she’d just tumbled through a garbage dump with an open wound on her arm. Yeah. That could turn bad. 

“Come on, let’s go back to my place, okay?” Alphys took her uninjured arm and quickly pulled her to her feet. As Undyne stood, she felt her bladder throb in protest, and she silently thanked everything that she hadn’t wet herself during the fall. 

Alphys basically sprinted all the way back to her lab. Undyne would normally have no problem keeping up with that, but now the liquid in her bladder sloshed with every step. She didn’t say anything, though, figuring that Alphys would just think she was more injured.

They got back to the lab, and Alphys sat Undyne down in her desk chair, promising that she’d be right back. Undyne was very uncomfortable by this point. The run through Hotland had left her slightly lightheaded from the heat, her arm stung, and her bladder was definitely reaching its limits. She then debated with herself if she could go now. Technically, she had made it through the date, but-

She didn’t have a chance to think further on the matter. Alphys was back with a first aid kit. She did as told, holding her arm out for Alphys to clean. It stung more now. Undyne crossed one leg over the other, her other hand digging into the chair as Alphys cleaned her arm.

“Okay, it looks alright….I don’t think you’ll need stitches or anything.” Alphys smiled at Undyne, blushing a bit, before her smile fell. Undyne must’ve looked uncomfortable. “Oh…you need water! You should’ve said something!” She quickly bandaged Undyne’s arm. “Don’t move.” She instructed, before darting to fill a glass with water.

That was the last thing Undyne wanted, but Alphys was right. Her weakest point was how easily she got dehydrated, which is she had the next-in-line-for-her-job guards almost exclusively stay in Hotland, so she never had to worry about it. Alphys returned with the water, holding it out to her. “Here…”

Undyne took the water and sipped it. Her bladder spasmed in protest and she tensed up a bit. 

“I hope this didn’t ruin the date or anything. I’m sorry I got so scared. I worry about you when you get hurt.” Alphys said softly. 

Undyne felt bad. If anyone had ruined it, she had. She set the water down, uncrossing her legs so she could pull Alphys into her lap. “Don’t be so hard on yourself.” She wrapped her arms around the other, kissing her cheek. “I had fun, really!”

Alphys was blushing like mad, and she shifted position a bit in Undyne’s lap.

Oh no. Alphys’s tail had pressed right into her bladder, sending a spasm so painful that she actually let out a quiet gasp as she tensed up.

Luckily, Alphys picked up on this, and she moved away quickly, though she remained on Undyne’s lap. “You’re still hurt…What is it? You can tell me.”

“No, no. I’m fine, really!” Undyne insisted.

Alphys shook her head. “You’re not…Just tell me. You always do this…”

Well, Alphys wasn’t wrong. Undyne had been known to keep secrets about injuries for as long as possible, assuming they’d just heal on their own (which they usually did, so she didn’t see any real problem with this). But, had it been anything besides her bladder, she would’ve just told Alphys at this point. “It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

Alphys pouted a bit, and, after a few seconds, poked her in the side. Undyne was ticklish, but if anyone besides Alphys tried to tickle her, it was well known that she’d punch them in the face immediately. Undyne smiled a bit, biting her lip as she tried not to laugh. Alphys began tickling her, and it was fun for a few seconds, but then her bladder spasmed and she leaked a bit. “Alphys, stop it!”

“Then tell me what’s wrong…” She didn’t let up.

“Ah, no, stop!” Her voice sounded more strained this time, and Alphys did stop, but she didn’t move. Undyne felt a spurt of urine escape her, leaving a wet spot on her jeans. “Get off!” It sounded so much harsher than she’d meant, but she was on the verge of wetting herself.

Alphys scrambled off of her, frightened and confused. As soon as Undyne stood up, it was too late, and she was going full-force, quickly soaking her jeans and boots as a puddle of urine formed beneath her. Alphys could do nothing but watch as it happened.

And, as embarrassed as Undyne was, it felt amazing to finally relax her muscles. She didn’t try to sprint to the bathroom, feeling instead like her knees were about to go weak. When she finally stopped, she couldn’t look at Alphys. She’d never been so embarrassed, and she’d never felt so weak before.

“Undyne…you…you should’ve said something.” Alphys eventually whispered, blushing deeply.

“I know.” Undyne didn’t look up.

“Why didn’t you?”

“I don’t know. I…didn’t want to ruin the date. I didn’t want you to think I was weak and couldn’t wait.”

“That’s all? Undyne, you’ve been gulping down water all day. I wouldn’t have minded, really…”

Undyne didn’t answer, and Alphys didn’t push for any sort of explaination. Instead, she took Undyne’s hand and led her to the bathroom, where she started a shower (cold, which was Undyne’s preference, though Alphys thought it was strange) and laid out a towel and bathrobe for her to change into. They both stayed quiet.

Before Undyne got in the shower, Alphys got some plastic to wrap her arm in, so the bandages wouldn’t get wet. Looking at only the bandages, she broke the silence with “Um…weird question, but….did you do this on purpose?”

“What? Fall and hurt myself? Look, it’s cute when you worry like that but I’d never-”

“No, not that.”

“Then what?”

Alphys didn’t answer, but her eyes dropped a bit further to Undyne’s soaked jeans.

“Wet myself?”

Alphys nodded.

“No, of course not! Like I said, it was just all the water. Why would I do that on purpose?”

“No reason.” Alphys finished wrapping the bandage. “Have a good shower.” With that, she darted out of the room, shutting the door behind her. 

That was weird. As Undyne undressed and got into the shower, she decided she’d have to ask more about that later. Alphys had clearly wanted to go somewhere with that question. Undyne just didn’t know where.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've definitely thought about writing a (kinkier?) sequel. Tell me what you think!


End file.
